The disclosure described herein relates to a nonvolatile memory device, a storage device having the same, and an operating method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. A nonvolatile memory device can retain stored data even when not powered. Data stored in the nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammed, depending on the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile memory devices are generally used for user data, program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.